bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Simon the Harrowed
Simon, the Harrowed is an NPC character which interacts with the player throughout The Old Hunters DLC in Bloodborne. Description Simon is a Healing Church Hunter. He wears the Harrowed Set, uses the Hand Lantern and the Simon's Bowblade. Lore Simon is found in the Hunter's Nightmare and serves a purpose of giving insight to the player as to what it is and what happens within it. He explains the player how the Nightmare is much like a place of damnation, where Blood-drunk Hunters get carried into (perhaps via Amygdala) and quickly tells players to go back whence they came, unless the Hunter shows interest in Nightmares. Upon showing interest in the Nightmare, Simon display some contention with the player, but warning them that though secrets lie in wait, they are kept secret by those who do wish them to be unearthed, this serves as an allusion for when players finally contact Brador, Church Assassin. Upon defeating Ludwig, Simon will express his respect for him, by his severed head, how his tragic outcome was not beffiting of one with such dedication and courage, truly showing how much Ludwig meant to him, and likely his peers. If the Hunter did not slay his head, Simon will shoot his eye with an arrow from his weapon and gift the player's "Ludwig's guiding moonlight", the Holy Moonlight Sword. He then explains that the Nightmare "sprouted from the Hunters' misdeeds" and reveals that he is tired of all the secrecy that surrounds it, wanting to expose it once and for all. Later on, once players find and activate the lever at the center top of the Research Hall that lowers many of the staircases, Simon will appear near the Lamp. Here he merely comments on how terrible the "true face of the Healing Church" really is with their experimentations of humans. He tells the player that the "real secret" is hidden away behind Maria, atop the Astral Clocktower. Upon Maria's defeat, players can find Simon, one final time, lying on the floor, inside the Lighthouse Hut. He will explain how he "hears the bell" and will reveal he was wounded by the "Beast Hide Assassin" who has been pursuing him unrelentlessly (Brador has been invading him non-stop as he will the player as well). He says that the Fishing Hamlet is "the true secret, Testament to the old sins" which "feeds" the Hunter's Nightmare. Simon's final request to the player is to put a stop to the Nightmare. He dies with his last words of contempt of his unfair fate, how it is terrible that "we" must "bear their forefathers' sin". Leaving behind the Underground Cell Inner Chamber Key, the means to unlock Brador's Cell. Questline Simon's questline is quite straightforward and its only possible means of failure is if players decide to attack him at any given point. Players will not lose anything though, except for some insight on the lore of the Hunter's Nightmare and the NPC's that inhabit it. The only advantage this serves is to acquire the Simon's Bowblade early on. To complete his questline merely speak to him and answer his questions at two locations, near the shortcut within the Hunter's Nightmare that leads back to the Lamp, and at the Research Hall Lamp. Finally, find him on the Lighthouse Hut to complete the quest and acquire Simon's Bowblade and the Underground Cell Inner Chamber Key. Strategy If players choose to kill Simon for his weapon, then they should take care as he can be a formidable opponent, taking into consideration the player is likely at a lower level. Notes * There is no reason to kill Simon, except to acquire the Simon's Bowblade as early as possible. Which technically can be useful for players that focus on Bloodtinge as an early, yet powerful weapon. * His attire, the Harrowed Set, can be found in the area of the first Lamp within the Fishing Hamlet. Near the shortcut ladder that leads back to the lamp, there is a hidden opening on the left side, into a hut. Inside will be the full set. Trivia * Simon's Harrowed Hood is an interesting item in of itself. It is worn by the Afflicted Beggar, perhaps simbolizing how he too was once a Church Hunter. It also inspired the "Old Sage's Blindfold" in Dark Souls 3. Gallery